owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Dunston
'''Samuel George Dunston '''born February 6th 1983 parents Daniel George William Dunston and Sarah Anne Murray, at the Northwestern Memorial Hospital in Chicago, Illinois. Growing up with his family was a bit played out for him, the Feburary born child was immeditely tested when reached the age of 3 for signs of higher intelligence, by his parents. Daniel was a doctor at the very hospital Sam was born at, while his mother ran a real estate company, that was one of the most popular and active in Chicago at the time, in the 1980's. When tests came back with a average mind set, Daniel and Sarah began to attempt and train the young boys mind with intellectual things, sending him to Chicago Grammar school, an elite private school in the rich sector of the city. In the seventh grade, Samuel was tested again. Showing signs that he had improved majorly over the past years, his parents more than exited that they would be raising their own little genius, or so they assumed. He was sent off to St. Rita of Cascia High School, beginning out his freshmen year, making the baseball team, playing second base, this 6 foot tall 15 year old proved himself in sports rather than education. When his parents forbidden him from participating in sports at just 16 years old, he ran away. Samuel ran away from his family in Chicago at a rather young age, making his way across several states to Seattle. He hitchhiked with strangers, stowed himself away on trains, and even in the carriage on coaches. Navigating the interstates without a map and cars headed random places was pretty hard. But at the age of 19, he ended up in the heart of Seattle, with nothing to do. Immediately after his arrival, he collected paperwork and phoned home, attempting to apologize for his absence, and explained to them how he was safe, and how he ran away, but technically he was all legal now, being 18. Samuel decided to enlist into the United States Air Force, becoming a Security Forces Airmen after a long 10 months of training and camps. From the age of 19 to 24, Samuel served in the United States Air Force. Not once was he deployed, apart of the Air Force's Security Forces, he was a law enforcement officer for the men and women who protect the law. It was a hard job, not only was he fighting criminals, he was fighting men and women trained to kill. Upon his five years of service, Samuel received the Purple Heart. On a July afternoon, his fourth year on the job, Staff Sergeant Foster wasn't expecting anything. A black land-rover came racing towards Cannon Air force Bace in Clovis, New Mexico. Samuel was stationed as Gate B's supervisor. He stepped out from the small structure, raising his rifle to the oncoming car in an attempt to stop the driver. The vehicle continued to race towards the base. While Samuel stupidly put himself in harms way, the other Security Forces Airmen were locking down the gates, raising concrete pillars and tire spikes. That land rover only accelerated, the tires busted with four loud pops from running right over the spikes, and the car began to turn, slowing itself down, but only to stop when the vehicle struck Samuel, sending him flying back, landing on the ashpault ground, knocking him unconscious. Samuel broke four ribs, and suffered minor head trauma from his hard landing. Awarding him the Purple Heart and the Airmen's Medal, for showing Heroic action that injured him, but saved many others. It was later found out that the vehicle's driver had full intentions to murder the base CO, as he was a ex-airmen bent on revenge after his discharge from that very Air force base. Samuel left the Air Force at the age of 24, one year after his incident at Cannon Air force base, gate B. He began to roam the United States searching for employment, after four years of roaming about, he landed in Los Santos of all places, preparing to gear up and try this again. Category:Character Category:Characters